In Sickness and In Health
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: Another unsuspecting and unlikely couple has been struck with the Lover's Flu. This time Severus Snape and Emmaline Vance learn all about love the hard way. A sequel to Lover's Flu (RLNT)
1. Chapter I

**In Sickness and In Health: A sequel to Lover's Flu**

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

_Author's Notes:_

Part II of Lover's Flu a Tonks/ Remus romance. You'll need to read it first to understand how unsuspecting couples are suddenly accousted with this strange strand of the fluvirus.Many of you asked for a sequel, so here's my best attempt to make you happy. ;) Although, I have to say writing Snape in love is difficult challenge.

**Chapter I (or Chapter 8 revised from L.F.)**

Downstairs, raised voices came from the kitchen. Remus paused outside to listen.

"You're not stirring it correctly." A low, slinky male voice commented.

"Yes, I am," Replied an assured woman.

"It's counter clockwise twenty-four times."

"No it's clockwise twelve times, pause two minutes and twelve more stirs."

"Incorrect Emmaline." The dark male voice answered with certain authority. "Even a fourth year knows that-"

"Severus, my father was the potion master at Hogwarts for thirty years. I think I can stir a sleeping draft," replied the haughty, well groomed voice of Emmaline Vance.

Remus smiled, _Severus and Emmaline? What were they doing in the kitchen of Grimmald Place at two in the morning?_

"Give me the spoon." Snape said, voice stern

"No." She answered with indignity.

"We'll never sleep with that muck you're brewing. Hand it over!" Severus repeated sounding like the strict school teacher he was.

"Get your hands off of me!"

Remus peered through the crack in the door to see Emmaline slap at Snape's hands. Then strangely, they shared a brief moment of playful laugher. Even Severus's thin lips upturned into a slight smile, Emmaline's eyes brightened.

"Give it here, Vance."

Emmaline drew back her hand, which was now held in Severus's, brow knotted with confusion, "Let go of my hand!"

"Stop being a twit and let go of _my_ hand!" Severus replied, voice rising.

"You impotent little bat! I should curse your tongue to turn into a worm! You rotten-"

"You just try and I'll hex that green shawl of yours to eat your silly hat!" He bit back immediately, their hand holding temporarily forgotten as they descended once again into bickering.

Vance's jaw dropped, "How dare you! My hat is not silly!" She replied as she pulled the brim lower down on her forehead, twisting a dark lock of hair back beneath the cap.

Remus decided he'd had enough squabbling and enough laughter off the unlikely pair. "Good evening Severus, Emmaline." Lupin greeted them as he entered the kitchen, "Looks like you two are stuck together."

Emmaline sneezed into a black lace handkerchief as Severus's face turned ashen with realization.

Lupin opened the fridge and took out a bottle chilled bottle, "Just a word to the wise. The virus affects the palms, the lips and the..." He looked low on Snape's body, "Well, I'm sure you get the idea," he implied.

The pair stared at one another, mouth agape. Remus pushed the door open. "Don't worry it passes in forty eight hours." Then smiling pleasantly, he offered, "Goodnight."

The door slammed shut and Severus, in shock, began to rub his temple as if he'd suddenly gotten the worse migraine of his life.

"Hmpff." Emmaline huffed and turned back to the caldron, seemingly cool, "So you're in love with me Severus." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. "I always thought such."

Severus scowled, "I assure you Ms. Vance, I could easer love a garden gnome than to you, as it would have more warmth in one horned foot than your have in your entire person."

Emmaline stirred, unphased. "Is that really what you want in a woman, Severus? Warmth?"

Snape stepped back with surprise. Usually when he insulted a woman, they either slapped him, cried or stalked off; most often a combination of the two. But she did have a point, he didn't really care about warmth; the thought of hearts or babies or romance—they made him nauseas. He was stuck and his silence held a moment too long.

"I see I've made you think." Emmaline smirked.

"I was contemplating our current situation," Severus replied quickly holding up their conjoined hands. "Regarding what I want in a woman is simple." He shrugged and lounged against the counter top as Emmaline rolled her eyes.

"By all means continue," she replied as she ladled the steaming draft into two brown mugs.

"It seems to me that you're avoiding our present situation." Snape replied, voice low.

Emmaline raised a black, arched brow, green eyes piercing his usual steely core, "And I think you're avoiding the present question."

He was avoiding the question, because he was not at all sure how to answer it. He didn't usually think about what he wanted in woman. Any time that he'd ever thought about a woman, he usually focused on what they wanted from him and then, for the most part, deciding that he didn't have things that women wanted: money, looks, power, he tried to turn his interest else where. Of course, some women were harder to forget than others and for the past year and a half, this woman; Emmaline Vance had been traipsing in and out of his thoughts like a restless spirit.

He sighed, "Is the sleeping draft ready?"

Vance leaned in front of the mugs, smiled and firmly answered, "No."

"Why is it so important for you to know what traits that I desire in a woman?"

"Actually, it's not very important to me," Vance turned and started to magically clean the caldron, "Except for the fact you've gone out of your way to avoid answering."

She was quick, he thought pleasantly. In a languid, I don't give a damn voice, he finally answered, "I want… I suppose that I want…a woman that's physically attractive."

But as soon as he said it, he decided that wasn't really true. Number one, he didn't find himself very physically attractive to be with a woman who was incredibly gorgeous would probably just make him jealous and even more insecure. He looked at Emmaline Vance; taller than a woman should be, too thin with boney elbows, a pointy nose and slanted green eyes, thick brown hair than he only ever saw in wafts tumbling out of her hat, she was not beautiful in the classical sense. Yet, strangely, he'd had countless fantasies about her, finding everything about her oddly seductive and alluring.

A slightly pause, and he continued, "A woman who is highly intelligent and whose academic interests match my own pursuits." Okay, that he felt good with and suddenly, it became easier for him to speak about what he really wanted.

Emmaline nodded.

"I guess it would be somewhat satisfying to have a woman that wanted to aid me in my work with the Order and with other duties." He didn't need to explain that further, surely, she knew about his duel roll in the Order.

"As well as to have someone I could…" He felt the urge to say "talk to", but Severus Snape was strong, he didn't need to confide his thoughts to woman. He wasn't some emotionally fragile wizard that needed a woman coddling reassurance.

Continuing, "Someone I could…share the pleasures of the bedroom with." Where the hell did that come from? As soon as he said, he turned away, his usually pale cheeks, suddenly felt very hot.

For the first time that evening, Emmaline seemed flustered, "Well, of course, that would go without saying wouldn't it?" She turned to the mugs and handed him one, changing the subject. "Perhaps before we say cheers, we should decide where we're going to hold out until this flu passes."

Regaining his control, he stroked his chin, "It's out of the question to stay here with Lupin and the Potter brigade."

"Well, then we'll need to stay at your home as my flat is undergoing renovations and I had planned to stay for the a few days." Replied Vance, then pursing her lips, she blew the steam from her cup.

"I suppose we can stay at my apartments at Hogwarts. The school is empty for the summer."

Emmaline's pointy nose and chin jilted upward. "Hogwart's? What of your real home? I mean, I assumed you had house outside of your teaching barracks."

This is the part when he told her he was poor and disinherited. "They're hardly barracks, Ms. Vance, I assure you. Of course, we could stay at family home in Wales, except that my father would be most taken aback at my presence as we have not spoken in some fifteen years."

Instead of apologizing for her snobbery, she took a small sip from her mug, "I'm afraid I'm not accustomed to living is a dormitory, but as it's all you have, I will make do."

Snape pursed his lips and restrained his urge to curse her with pox, he bowed slightly, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Thank you for being so accommodating, so understanding of my situation, Emmaline."

Her lips tilted upwards, her green eyes glittering, "Of course, Severus. I understand how difficult it is for those not blessed with comfort of family money or property; life is vastly unsteady for the Weasley family as well."

Severus seethed, nostrils twitched; he was nothing like the Weasley's.

"I'm sure we will manage fine for a couple of days." Vance finished and drank down the rest of the sleeping draft.

"I already know that sharing your company will as if enjoying the radiance of a summer day…" then whispered, "in hell."

She returned his smile, obviously not hearing the last whispered words. With that, they finished the sleeping draft and apparated to Snape's dungeon apartments.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

What do you think? Do you want more?


	2. Chapter II

**In Sickness and In Health **

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter II**

Emmaline Vance was an ice princess or at least, she tried to be. Even though she let her jaw physically drop open when she realized that they were indeed victims of the notorious _Betrollis Virus_, better known as Lover's Flu. However, she quickly regained her head and was able to hold off discussing anything of real importance with Severus regarding their current situation by needling him with a silly question. As if she cared what a man like Severus Snape wanted in woman.

Anyway, it was plainly obvious that he wanted her. She was the one with the flu symptoms, thus, he was the one with the attraction. And why not? She was an excellent catch for any man. It was just that most were too dense to realize that.

Yet, she had had a few set backs recently. One being that she was laid off from her editor's position at_ Barnus and Noblis_, also, losing her very nice salary and paid holidays. After that happened, the posh flat suddenly became very expensive and that too had to be gotten rid of. She lived with her boyfriend for a while, Arlin Glennfidie until she'd found out he was screwing his secretary, and the maid, and the pub girl and who knows who else. Well! She was out of there in a heart beat, as soon as she stole his wand and then locked him out of the house in his polka dot thong and set his four poster bed on fire. Thank goodness, he was too embarrassed to set charges.

So here she was a nearly middle aged witch with no job, no home, no real savings, no boyfriend, stuck to a strange, often grumpy, ex- deatheater who also had no home, no family and whom she suspected had strange sexual fetishes. At least he did in her fantasies. (large grin)

"Lumos," the dark room of Snape's apartments suddenly alit with soft candle light revealing a large stone fireplace complete with a low burning flame dominated the sitting room. A Moroccan rug covered much of the floor. Two worn leather wingback chairs separated by a small table with a chess set, somewhere near the end of a game, occupied the center of the rug. A faded green sofa with its back facing her had a large black cat sleeping between the arm and the cushion. Outside of the carpeted portion, the floor was littered with books of all shapes and sizes that had over-flown the shelved walls and grown into stalagmite structures around the study.

As she breathed in the air of his male domain the aromas of peat and whiskey mingled in the stifled dungeon air.

Severus lurched forward causing Emmaline to trip. "OH!"

Strong, black sheathed arms caught her before she felt into the fireplace. "Watch where you're going Vance," Snape snapped, pulling her upward, "I won't have you getting all Nymphadora Tonks on me."

Emmaline pulled from his arms, obviously offended. Dusting off her skirts, "My family is pureblood Severus and I am certainly not some half breed that mates with registered beasts."

It was his second smile of the evening. She was cold, catty and pretentious and she was not afraid to conceal her dislikes. Yes, Emmaline was a rare bird. "If we don't go to the bedroom very soon, we'll be spending the floor. Follow me," he commanded.

"I've had less inviting offers," Vance sighed and allowed herself to be tugged along. It wasn't until she entered his bedroom and saw the enormous black cherry four poster bed lined with thick green velvet curtains and trimmings, did she recall Severus's earlier words about the pleasures of the bedroom. So this is where he took his pleasure, she mused.

Turning quickly on his heel, he looked at her as if she were a three headed toad sloth. He finally got out, "Do you need something to sleep in?"

It was at this moment that the true awkwardness of the situation began to set in. He had never spent the night with a woman in his own bed, not that he hadn't desire it, but his affairs with woman, when they actually occurred, were very brief and didn't usually involve a bed.

"No, I have on a chemise beneath my dress."

Severus heated as he thought about what was under her dress. "Right," he looked away, shrugged off his robe and began to unbutton his frock coat.

Emmaline didn't move and Severus felt her eyes on him like fire. His buttons were opened to mid chest. "Severus," her voice unusually quiet, "could we go ahead and blow the candles?"

"Of course," he answered. Within a second they were in standing in near darkness, the only light that of a waning moon from a small upper window.

After several pops of apparating clothing off her body and onto a near by chair, Emmaline shivered from both the chill of the dungeon and the thought of sleeping in a bed with Severus Snape. It wasn't as if she was an innocent maid, she'd had her share of boyfriends and lover's, but none so mysterious as Severus.

She usually dated wealthy wizarding businessmen who were more concerned about trade embargos on dragon eggs than they were about the battle with you-know-who. She'd also been with a few angry punks, a few spoiled rich kids of great wizarding families, but in all her time dating, she'd never ever been involved with a man that wore the dark mark.

Even if he was reformed, she had some idea of what he'd done as a deatheater and although she found it darkly fascinating, she also found it repugnant. She might be considered by some as a snooty bitch and her family a wealthy forest of wizarding purebloods with exotic titles, but they had never been supporters of Voldemort. Not one family member. In fact, her father had given his life in the first Order and now she was about to lay down with a man who had once done the unthinkable—kissed the hems of a demon. She physically wobbled, catching herself of the dresser.

For the second time, strong arms caught her, "I admit, you're sleeping draft is taking effect Vance."

Emmaline gripped tightly to his biceps, "Father's special recipe."

"You're father was brilliant at potions," Snape whispered, an unexpected intimacy growing between them in the darkness.

"And I've heard it said that you're even better; even more skilled than the greatest of masters."

He sighed, and she felt him turn away, but her grip stayed tight, "Everything has its price, Emmaline. Come, let's find the bed, I'm tired."

Snape pulled back the massive curtains and turned back the heavy duvet. Then turning back to Emmaline, he was struck by how close she was to him and how amazing her hair looked in the minimal moonlight of the room. It was thick and rich and glossy. Damn, that hat was going to meet a quick demise first thing in the morning.

She offered a lazy, dreamy smile, "Pleasures of the bedroom."

"What?" Snape questioned, confused.

Emmaline crawled onto the bed and he followed her. "It's what you said you wanted to share with your woman," then fluffing her pillow, she settled in beneath the duvet. "I wonder Severus, what pleasures you've shared beneath these sheets."

"I don't think that's-", he stopped as he could hear the heavy breathing of spontaneous sleep.

In concurrence, he laid his head down and turning on his side, facing her. He studied her womanly profile. The only pleasure he'd had beneath these sheets was of his own solitary making— fantasy and self gratification.

Swearing, he loathed himself for being a poor, unattractive, marked, middle aged school teacher, both a loser in love and in life. Looking upon her beguiling feminine form, her soft lips and porcelain skin, he damned himself again. Then, with bitter regrets more acidic than usual, he fell asleep.

* * *

Yawing, Emmaline Vance opened her eyes to a mirage of green and black. Jerking upward, she felt an unusual weight in her left a hand. Looking back, the memories of last night came rushing back into her mind, and she collapsed lazily back against the mattress. Severus sleeping soundly by her side, she whispered, "See, I am good at potions."

He muttered something but did not wake. "Hmmm", she looked at him, so peacefully dreaming. During the night the duvet had fallen to the end of the bed and they were currently only covered by a black satin sheet. Rolling the fine fabric between her finger tips, she nodded in approval, "You have nice taste."

That's when she noticed the lump. Severus was asleep on his back, the sheet falling beneath his ribs and just a bit lower down, a noticeable outline of morning maleness.

She arched her brows in ethical contemplation and then throwing aside ethics, gently lowered the sheet. Severus was wearing a grey dressing gown that came below his knees. She like the way he dressed in traditional wizarding attire. Too many wizards their age were dressing like muggles; which she regarded as disgraceful. You'd certainly never see her legs in a man's trousers!

Emmaline, an experienced witch, knew that men often experience a swelling in their male flesh during the waking hours and Severus was apparently no exception. Although, she burned with curiosity to lift up his gown, she didn't and honestly, she didn't need to. The thin fabric of the dress gown left little to the imagination and with that a large grin spread across her face, she admired his much endowed male anatomy. Perhaps she would enjoy their time together.

"Emma?" He asked, voice husky with sleep.

"Shhh," she commanded, lifting the sheet upwards towards his chest. "You've kicked off your covers." With a gentle smile, she whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Surprisingly he shut his eyes, and fell back into unconsciousness. Assuming he was a heavy sleeper and somewhat aroused by her snooping, Emmaline laid back down, but this time stretching out her body besides his; his male warmth easily seeping in through her own thin gown.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his shoulder and the smells of earthy peat and whiskey to mingled in mind, bringing her a strange peace, she felt asleep.

* * *

Severus's eyes jerked open. Something was on him. His breathing raced as he slowly turned his eyes to see a stream of mahogany locks flowing over his black satin sheets and the small face of Emmaline Vance buried in his shoulder.

His breathing hitched again as he surveyed the odd weights against his other limbs. Her small breasts pushed against their conjoined arms, her stomach and pelvis rested against his hip and long, smooth legs twisted around his. It was as if a vine of femininity entangled him and he desired its sweet suffocation.

Turning his head back towards her, he rubbed his great hooked nose against a curtain of hair. The scent of summer roses aroused his passions more and without thought, he kissed her smooth brow, she sighed, but did not wake.

_Get a hold of your self Severus! _A voice in his head yelled. He pulled his body away from her rapture, leaving her on the other side of the bed. It was either continue his seduction or experience the discomfort of unrequited throbbing between his legs. Unfortunately, he was a gentleman, and he chose the second.

He turned completely on his other side, although, since they were conjoined at the hands, it also brought her arm over his side. He heard Emmaline moan, movement and suddenly her body was spooned against his. Breasts pressing against his back, her hips pressed against his backside and smooth legs again twisted and rubbed against his.

"Vance, are you awake." He whispered, wondering why he didn't just shake her awake and tell her it was time to get up. It seemed he was a victim of his male desires; however, unrequited.

Silence and then a quiet, "No."

His body jerked as soft finger tips roved against his thigh, slowly pushing up his dressing gown. He closed his eyes, and his body involuntarily shuttered at the unexpected female touch. He wanted to say something, but for once in his life, he didn't know what.

Her hand continued moving up his leg, over his hip and then drifted down and discovered his bottom. Squeezing his eyes shut, he held still as her long fingers drifted against his flesh and explored the crescent shape of his back side; when finally the arousal of her strange teasing (as he couldn't remember ever being touched there by a woman) was more than he could bare, he commanded, "Enough!"

He pulled down his dressing gown, pushing her hand away. Was she mocking him with her eccentric foreplay? He sat upward, but didn't look at her.

"I'm hungry." And after her little adventure, she was certainly hungry in more ways than one. "Can we eat here or must we go to the dinning room?"

Severus released a heavy breath of disbelief. One moment she was violating his body and the next she's concerned about breakfast. He didn't know if he should be thrilled with her boldness of afraid of her next move.

He turned back to her, eyes dark, "You are an unusual woman."

A genuine look of gratitude brightened her face, "Thank you, Severus. By the way, did you sleep well?"

He looked at her deeply, wanting to use Occumency, but knowing she was surely too clever for that as he had heard she was quite skilled in her own right. "I did indeed Ms. Vance."

Emmaline reclined against the pillows, a fallen angel, "Good Professor Snape. I'm glad to hear your sleepless nights are in decline. It is a sad thing for a man not to have full control of his basic functions."

With his free hand, he leaned back across the bed and tightly gripped her writ. "I assure you, Emmaline, my basic functions are fully operational, that is to say, when given the right operating environment."

"I must remember that Severus. I'd say you just needed a fluffed pillow and the right woman to warm your bed."

"Perhaps you're right," he released his grip, fully aware of her game. "Although, as you reminded me yesterday, I'm not exactly looking for warmth in woman."

Smiling mischievously, "Than I must endeavor to be more cruel."

Severus pulled back the bed curtain, and stood up. "That shouldn't be hard for you Emmaline. I think cruelty is in your nature, for it's certainly in your touch."

Unexpectedly, Emmaline Vance threw her head back and laughed. She hadn't enjoyed this much verbal play with a man in years. "Severus Snape," She said his name in disbelief. "Whoever would have thought it," she mused aloud, "You're a tease."

"Breakfast?" He raised a dark brow, black hair tumbling over his shoulder as he offered her his hand and perhaps his heart.


	3. Chapter III

**In Sickness and In Health **

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter III**

"Where did this come from Severus? A brothel?" Emmaline questioned, stroking the intricate silk tapestry as they dressed in relative privacy opposite an antique Chinese folding shade.

A hooked nose peered around the corner of the lacquered shutter, black eyes squinted, and then lips smirked, "From the home of a very famous concubine."

"Severus!" She fawned irritation at his peeking and pushed him back around the corner of the shade.

"Perhaps you remember when you're father gave it to me." His voice replied.

"Very funny," she answered sarcastically, smiling all the while. Then changing the subject, "However, is the most time that we've spent together since you were an apprentice to my father some twenty years ago."

Emmaline emerged from around blind; Severus was magically knotting his cravat. "Do you remember that summer, Severus?"

Turning to meet her eyes, looking extremely powerful and exquisitely masculine in his fitted frock coat and high Edwardian collar, he answered easily, "Vividly."

Emmaline adjusted his tie as Snape held completely still, taking in the beauty of the woman before him. "You were a very serious young man," she reminded him.

His now pleasant thoughts turned to darker memories, a time in his past that he wished he could forget. A time when he was still a skinny, greasy nobody wanting to be someone great, no matter what the cost. In the end, the cost had been too high. "I suppose I was."

"Very driven," she stroked a raven lock back from his face.

"I was ambitious to make something of my life; to prove my father wrong. I doubt I was different from many boys my age."

"You were always different."

Severus's muscles tensed. He was always different. He was the outcast, the dark, greasy, and often hated young man whose only talent had been his ability to brew potions. He still felt more at home with an steaming black caldron than he did with human company.

Voice low, and bitter, "You're not the first to my attention to that fact." Although, most people were much more blatant about his 'differences'.

With a jerk, he pulled away from her touch and began flipping through some papers in a drawer. Emma tensed her brows, still prodding over the mystery that made the man.

Parchment in hand, he finally turned back to her, voice lacking bravado, "Come, let's eat."

He was very quiet during breakfast, reading through his parchments, and she followed his lead wondering what she had said this morning to turn his mood from playful to sullen. She didn't much care for the quiet, sullen Snape. _Hmmm…_She'd have to work on changing that.

"As much fun as this is to watch you slurp porridge, what else are we doing today?"

Severus put down his papers, black eyes serious, "I do not slurp."

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?"

Lips twitched, "Has anyone ever told you Emmaline Vance that you are rude."

"No, but do you think I am?" Her chin still held high.

"Most certainly."

"Well, Professor," a most innocent smiled crossed her lips, "Surely you're a master at discipline."

There was no missing the meaning in her voice and once again Severus was taken off balance. Sexual innuendos dropped almost too easily from her lips, but once again, he welcomed her game. She could certainly talk confidently, but he seriously doubted that she'd follow through, at least with him. No matter, let the games begin.

Severus leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs with easy confidence, however insincere. "And what kind of discipline do you prefer, Emmaline?" He stroked their conjoined hands with his thumb. "Poisons, curses, lashes, deprivation…" Suddenly, his play was becoming too real.

Leaning forward, green eyes piercing him, voice low, "Have you done those things?"

He looked away, and Emmaline saw something she never imagine she'd see from Severus—shame. "No…" His voice barely a whisper, "At least, not directly."

Willing himself to meet her eyes, fearing their judgment. "This is not where I intended for this conversation to lead," he finished, voice breathy.

She was dying to ask him why he did it and at the same time, she knew it was not her place to question his sins, at least not at this moment. Eyes responding directly to his honesty, "Nor did I. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to question you about your past."

Then laughing nervously, she turned her eyes away, fidgeting with her napkin, "I suppose you go through this every time you're with a new woman."

His brow still knotted at the unexpected brevity of their conversation. He could lie to her and say yes, but something deeper, this strange aching in his chest which also seemed to have a direct line of communication with his conscience told him to tell her the truth, or at least a little bit of truth. "No, I don't."

She replied with a slight, and embarrassed, "Oh."

Then something in him turned, he felt angered and annoyed with her questions and there had been many in the eight hours; too many. He turned reared his fangs, unleashed the venum; he was head of Slytherin after all. "Vance, my affairs with women are none of your business. And secondly, although, we may have 'lover's flu' and we're stuck together for another very dreary forty hours, this relationship," he gestured to their conjoined hands, "is exceedingly inconsequential to me regardless of the fact that you fancy me in love you." Puffing his chest out as he stood, "Furthermore, I find your company, which like most women's is centered on gossip, drudgery and self flattery; genuinely annoying."

"Well," Emmaline stood, back straight, chin held high, "You didn't seem to find my company so annoying when my hand was up your dressing gown."

His lips twisted in sneer, "I didn't say you weren't good for something."

'Pop' her slap reverberated on the stone walls of his chamber. "Mark that Severus, for it will be the last time you'll feel my hand upon your flesh."

* * *

They spent the remainder of the morning reading, he'd wanted to work on a new potion he'd been planning, but didn't want to risk her sabotaging it. Finally, they took a light lunch, where they continued not to talk. Eventually, Emma voiced she was tired and wanted a nap. He agreed to her request with a silent nod and went into the bedroom.

She unbuttoned the collar of her corseted dress and shot Severus a firm look of _don't touch me_.

He wasn't sure if actually heard the words through Occumancy or if her eyes were actually that intense. Either way, he felt a strange new tightening ache in his chest. He sighed, as he rubbed his chest.

"Stop moving, you're jerking the bed." Emma barked.

"It's my chest," he said a bit strangled.

Her lips tight, "You're probably having a heart attack." Then turning away from him, "Please endeavor to be quiet if you're going to die."

He looked longing on her beguiling form, a soft feminine physique that held a cruel heart and a sharp tongue. In many ways, she was like her father, his former mentor; the same quick wit, the same natural ease with potions and with words. Although, he had been four years her senior in school, he had noticed her even before he'd realized that Emmaline was his teacher's child.

He had been fifteen and a teaching assistant to her father and she a first year Ravenclaw with an affinity for smarting off to him. He laughed now as he remember her favorite line, one that she used on him for years, "Someday I will be better than you," she'd snap, turn on her heel and walk away.

After his own venture into the dark arts, it was several more years before he became reacquainted with Emmaline through the original Order. It was a chaotic time for everyone. He was shocked to learn that Professor Vance had become a victim of the LeStranges and Emmaline, whom he thought would have been a great potion master in her own right, was editing at Witch Weekly. It was a far cry from the brilliance that she'd possessed as a girl.

Another thirteen years passed, the Order reassembled, the two reacquainted for the third time. She'd been passable as a teenage girl, pretty as young adult, but thirty truly brought forth her beauty. Obviously skilled in the arts of female beguilement and womanly frippery, she shined. She was a whipcord of sophistication and intelligence. More than that, she had been his friend—something that was very rare in his life.

A little over a year ago, in Grimmald Place, a glass of champagne in hand, a blush in her cheek, _"Severus Snape?" She smiled, green eyes burning him, she offered her hand, "So we meet again."_

_He stood, taking her hand; he bowed slightly, "Ms. Vance."_

_She laughed, and he felt somewhat annoyed._

"_Please Severus, you know me too well for such formalities. Call me Emmaline."_

_Did he know her that well? He had been a student to her father, the master. But in the end, they had had a fallen out; the result of headstrong pupil and a wise teacher. He sighed as he said her name, "Emmaline. It is a pleasure."_

"_Come Severus. You must sit with me this evening and tell me what you've been doing these ten odd years."_

And so he had joined her and they had talked and reminisced. He had even apologized for his behavior eighteen years ago and she brought him words of peace; reassuring him of her father's forgiveness of his youthful ignorance before he died. That knowledge was a gift more precious than gold; one of friendship and forgiveness.

Awaking from his day dream, he looked lovingly on her again. Rubbing his chest, he remembered what this painful emotion was; regret.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, but as soon as she awoke he suggested they take a walk in the gardens and she agreed. The summer sun hung low on the horizon and the fragrance of sweet rose and begonia wafted on the warm breeze. Every so often, Emma would pause, upturn a flower and closing her eyes, breathe in the fragrance.

Finally, after much emotional turmoil, Severus motioned to a decaying stone bench. "Would you sit with me?"

Without a word, she huffed, and seated herself on the bench.

He looked at her longingly, reminded himself of her worth, then swallowing hard, "I believe I owe you an apology." Had he ever spoken those words before, he wondered.

"I'm listening."

His heart raced and he desperately clung to his calm façade. Where should he start? "Emmaline; there haven't been any women in my bed besides you."

Her slanted, green eyes widened ever so slightly with surprise.

"You see, I've never spoken to anyone outside of Albus Dumbledore about that time in my life. And I've never had to speak about it with a woman because, my relationships with women have never reached that point of intimacy." He shuttered slightly at his vulnerability. He was laying a lot on the line for her.

"So you're not intimate with women," her brow knotted, honestly trying to grasp his inferences.

He sighed, trying to find the words to say what he meant, without literally saying it, "I've had relations with women, just not in my rooms and certainly nothing that goes beyond the ummm…momentary physical act."

"Oh." She obviously comprehended his meaning, but revealed little emotion regarding his venire relationships. "So you've had lovers, but you haven't had a friend."

Voice low, "Not until you. I suppose you're my first."

Cocking her head to the side, voice ironic, "Well, I haven't heard that in a long time."

He smiled slightly, "I deserved that pop earlier."

"You did," she echoed, their heads getting closer.

"Emmaline, I lied to you yesterday."

Voices lowering, "About what?"

Eyes dreamy, "About what I want in a woman."

They were inches away from one another, and she could feel the heat of his words against her cheek. "You see, I don't want just any woman, I want you."

Her lips brushed against his smooth jaw, as she whispered, "Didn't I tell you were in love with me?"

But he didn't answer as his lips pressed against her neck, planting searing kisses against the pale flesh of her racing pulse.

Responding to he desire she threw back her head, Severus pushed off her 'silly' hat and brown locks broke from their formal knot, and drifted around her shoulders. Immediately, his freehand massaged through her silky hair, as he continued to kiss her throat encouraged by gentle, wanting moans.

When suddenly, like a bad dream, a voice yelled, "Stop! Stop! Don't kiss her!"

It was Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I don't know if the sequel can ever be as brilliant as the opener. ;) lyra


	4. Chapter IV

**In Sickness and In Health **

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter IV**

Watching Severus Snape in heat caused Tonks to nearly seizure with a round of dry heaves. She actually had to choke back some bile before managing to yell, "Stop! Stop! Don't kiss her!"

She could have yelled, "Stop! Don't kiss _him_!" But she was afraid that might really push Emmaline over the edge as they had gone through a similar situation a few years ago—it took three months for Tonks to completely heal from Vance's poxy- rash hex.

On hearing Tonks voice, a voice that to Severus was only slightly more tolerant than a banshee's cry, caused him to shutter and then on the verge of grabbing his wand and hexing her himself, he turned to Emmaline.

Emmaline stood up instantly, wand drawn and marked fiercely on her pray, "I told you Tonks, if you ever interfered with my relationships again," Vance bared her teeth, "I'd hex you back to London."

Severus, still sitting was in shock. He was certainly known for his rash behavior, especially against the late Sirius Black, but to see the same reaction in Emmaline was surprising.

"Emma, please that was mistake." Tonks replied calmly, "I just want to warn you-"

Snape looked back to his lover, thinking, _So there is a history between these two_. He was certainly not stepping in to a situation where two women were concerned. Anyway, he had faith that Vance could hold her own.

"Warn me what? That Severus has the mark? I already know that, thank you very much and I don't give a damn. So will you kindly, BUGGER OFF!" She screamed, before lowly adding, "Before I summons a pack of hungry little wolves to help you do so."

Tonks narrowed her eyes as Emmaline made one last quip, "Not afraid, Nymphadora? Well, I suppose you're right. Wolves wouldn't be frightening to you since you're sleeping with one."

Suddenly, Lupin and Dumbledore strolled into the garden from a side entrance. "Ahh, Emmaline, Severus, I see Nymphadora found you in time?"

Vance quickly pocketed her wand, but otherwise, neither party reacted to his question.

Dumbledore smiled, and then looked to the young auror, "Did you tell them the advice from the mediwizard?"

Tonks couldn't lie to Dumbledore, "No. I was interrupted with the threat of a hex."

Emmaline smiled sweetly at Albus, "Headmaster," she nodded, "This is not the first time that Ms. Tonks has made a surprise appearance when I am privately engaged."

"Ahh…Well, perhaps you should convey the point Remus."

Remus stepped forward and Severus noted it was strange that a man would wear a cardigan in July. This only added to his suspicion that Lupin went out of his way to look like someone's grandfather. The fact that he was shagging a woman half his age only made him more pathetic.

"I was unsure if you took my advice seriously last night or not Severus, as it wasn't an opportune moment to discuss the symptoms of the virus."

"Go ahead, Lupin." Severus, now standing as well, requested formally.

"We were told by the mediwizard this winter that the virus affects the palms, lips and more personal areas. In short, palm may stick to palm; lips will stick to lips, etcetera. I told Nymphadora that I had warned you, but she didn't feel it was sufficient, so here we are," then looking directly at Emmaline, "at her request."

Emmaline's heart leaped as she thought on close her and Severus had come to kissing. It was one thing to be stuck at the palms, quite another to be stuck at the lips for twenty hours. "Thank you, Remus." She replied in her usual reserved tone; still not acknowledging Tonks.

"Love," Lupin nodded to Tonks, who came forward and took his hand. The couple exchanging knowing smiles, "I suppose we should be getting back to London."

"You're visits are always welcome, Remus; Ms. Tonks. Or should I start getting use to saying, Mrs. Lupin?"

Tonks smiled broadly, and both Emmaline and Severus exchanged looks of nauseum as Nymphadora energetically replied, "I think I like the sound of that. It will be strange hearing myself referred to as Nymphadora Lupin."

"I'm sure, like all things about married life, you will accommodate to it easily."

With that the soon-to-be Lupins, gave their goodbyes, and left from the garden.

Dumbledore looked at Severus over his half moon glasses and walking forward, spoke, "So, we have a visitor on our grounds."

"I hope you do not object to me bringing Ms. Vance here. Since school is out for the summer, I didn't perceive any objections." Snape felt caught off guard by his superior's comments. He should have sought the Headmaster's approval, but like a silly school boy, he had other things had been on his mind—especially, one beautiful and seductive woman.

"Oh, I don't object Severus. How could I, Hogwart's is your home." Then smiling at Emmaline, "And it was once yours at well, Ms.Vance."

It was truly, when her father held the position as potions master here, the family had apartments in the west wing of the castle. Those days seemed like memories in another lifetime. Her anger subsiding in the presence of loving memories, "Thank you Headmaster, for having me home."

Dumbledore smiled, and then looked from Vance to Snape, "You should thank, Severus. As they say home is where the heart is. Or I suppose that you could look at it the other way around." He chucked slightly, and turned around, "Goodnight."

Both Severus and Emmaline watched Dumbledore's blue robes trail down the garden path as they were both so overwhelmed with the idea that finding love was another way of finding a home. Together, they shared a long moment of silence.

Finally, Vance was the first to speak, "Well, that was odd."

His voice low, "Yes." Then turning his black eyes on her, "He's often like that."

Smiling, voice dreamy, "I remember."

"I suppose there's a history between you and Ms.Tonks?" Severus interjected.

Emmaline rolled her eyes, "Yes. It's much too embarrassing to ever speak of, but let's just say she interrupted a private situation with the belief that my 'friend' was a vampire."

Severus raised an inquisitive brow.

"It wasn't true. Well…not really. He did drink blood, but he wasn't dead."

Snape looked disgusted.

"I didn't know about his little fetish, Severus! Anyway, the entire situation was very embarrassing. Needless to say, I've tried to avoid Nymphadora at any costs."

"Hmpff." He stroked his chin, "I had a similar run in with Lupin once. Except in my version he almost ate me."

Emmaline burst into laughter, "Oh Severus! That is too funny."

"It wasn't at the time." He added and then ever the gentleman, "Shall we?" They began to stroll out of the garden as well.

"This is the last thing I shall say about our _dear_ friends, the soon-to-be Lupins, but I was always under the impression that Remus and Sirius were more than friends." Emmaline looked at him to see if he understood her intent.

Severus knotted his brow, "I always thought they were unusually close, but…I don't know, really." He tried not to think on any of the Marauders; especially not their love lives. "In school, Sirius fucked anything that walked and Remus, has alway been a bit of a fop. I'm not sure that makes them," it made him nauseas to say it, "a couple."

"It's so strange to think that you were all in the same grade in school. How miserable to have to put up with such a pack of self righteous Gryffindors! Thank goodness you were a Slytherin and didn't succumb to their disgusting arrogance."

Snape paused, truly effected by her words. Finally, someone understood what kind of people he'd been dealing with all these years! Placing a finger beneath Emmaline's chin, his lips turning upwards, "Emmaline Vance, I think you and I shall be lovely friends."

Then he sweetly kissed her check.

"I see all this talk of your old school days has made you a blushing school boy," she mused.

"Perhaps there is some innocence still lurking around in this old soul." Damn, she made him sentimental. Whoever would have thought it!

Soothing her free hand, against his bicep, "Love is always innocent." The stepping closer, so her lips whispered hotly against his ear, "But the _acts_ of love can be wicked."

Severus chucked, a twinkle in his black eyes, "Aren't you the wicked witch?"

And with that, they descended into the dungeons and into the bowels of love and physical corruption…


	5. Chapter V

**In Sickness and In Health **

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter IV**

They descended into the dungeons aroused by a sensual heat fueled in part by earlier anger, forgiveness and hungry whisperings.

It was strange, when he walked with Emmaline, his pace slowed dramatically. He was no longer charging forward with a long stride to achieve point A to point B, but instead, he was enjoying the journey, as if he'd never before walked the halls of Hogwart's. In her presence, he felt content, almost peaceful with himself.

He opened the door to the dungeons as they exchanged knowing smiles. Oh, yes, they were both thinking about one thing, and it needn't be named…

That's when he saw it, the large black raven on his desk, letter in beak.

"Damn it!" He cursed. Now pulling Emmaline along with him, he strode towards the bird. "Get out of here Nero!" He waved an arm in the bird's direction and instantly, it took flight from the dungeon apartment.

Emmaline's stomach turned as she saw Severus break a black wax seal with a skull.

"Damn it!" Again, voice greatly annoyed, "I have to brew a _Cremin Velius_ potion for Narcissa."

Emmaline raised her eyebrows, "_Cremin Velius_," she mused, "_To hide guilt_; I wonder what she's done?"

Magically burning the letter in his hand, "God only knows."

Vance leaned back against the desk, "Serving the Malfoy's. This is part of your _other_ duties?"

His face blank, eyes unusually dark, Severus answered lowly, "Yes." His heart beating faster, "You know what I am? What I do?"

Placing a slender finger on his lips, "Don't confess anything to me. You do what you have to do. That's all I need to know." The truth was, she didn't want him to tell her anything that he'd later have to hide from his fellow deatheaters or from Voldemort, regardless of his Occumency skills.

He kissed her finger, thin lips breaking into a slight smile. "Thank you."

Emma nodded, "Would you like for me to act as your assistant? It's been a while, but- "

"Yes." He interrupted her. The brewing would go twice as fast. "Come let's begin. It should only take three hours with both of us working on two caldrons. You can begin by drowning and menacing the night worms."

"Alright," she took off her hat and secured the pins in her hair. "I'll need an apron and a large knife."

Severus apparated off his robe and rolled back his sleeves, "As the lady wishes."

Soon she was chopping, Severus was mixing; they were stirring, ladling and wafting. Despite their argument over the sleeping draft recipe the night previous, they actually rubbed along quite well in the potions lab. Severus, of course, took the dominate position, giving commands and suggestions. Perhaps, due to assisting her father for so many years, Emmaline easily fell into the roll of second fiddle, quickly answering her partner's requests.

Three hours later, sweat glistened on mutual brows as Snape ladled the final potion into a bottle and popped in a cork.

Emmaline's green eyes dazzled as she looked upon the iridescent purplish- blue potion and whispered, "Beautiful." Then looking sincerely upon Severus, "You are a true artist."

Humbly, he nodded, "Thank you, Emmaline," Then adding, slightly touched, "I found working with you very…satisfying."

She laughed, "Is that so difficult to say?"

"Yes," he answered frankly. "I've never had an assistant, even a top student that was so effortless to work with, so excellently skilled in their own right."

"Perhaps, because we both studied with the same master," Vance added.

Severus looked on her in a new light. He knew she was talented with potions, but today she'd also been his helpmate. He had never experienced this kind of generosity from a woman; never experienced this kind of female support.

He touched her face, "You're a remarkable woman, Emmaline."

Her tired face returned his loving gaze, and instead of making some trite comment like, 'Yes, I am', she replied simply, "Thank you, Severus."

There was a long moment of silence as they looked on each other with new eyes and respect. "Do you think we might figure out a way to wash up before dinner and bed?"

Severus released a low sigh, as the artist gave way to the man, "Explain to me how we go about it?" He replied lifting up their conjoined hands as if to remind her.

She ignored the gesture totally, "I was thinking about a long hot shower."

He lifted his eyebrows in slight shock, and then placing a solid hand on her shoulder, he looked her deeply in the eyes, "Together?"

She fumbled with the buttons on his coat, "Yes. We're both adults, why play by silly rules." Then looking up into his eyes, "I can trust you, can't I; not to get us stuck together?"

He hadn't forgotten Lupin's warning, lips twisted, "You are a cruel woman, Emmaline; but yes, you can trust me." Then tilting his head, "Perhaps a drink first?"

"Yes, I think. Maybe some of that fine scotch?"

He rubbed his chin, "Was it that apparent last night."

"Were you intoxicated?" She prodded, "I just remembered the smell hung heavy on you."

"No, I wasn't drunk," he said motioning her to the liquor cabinet, "But sometimes after my meeting with," he hesitated and lowered his voice, "you-know-who, it makes things easier."

Emmaline pressed her lips together with concern. He was tall, dark, mysterious and tortured, my god, what woman wouldn't want him! Rubbing his arm, voice _sotto voce_, "Does he…does he hurt you?"

He physically shook at her words, splashing a bit of the amber liquor from the decanter onto the floor, "Not often."

Not thinking on it until now, she asked, "Is _he_ reason you were at Grimmald Place last night?"

"Yes, I had some business to take care of earlier in… well, I shouldn't say. But I had to meet with Arthur and Dumbledore and Grimmald Place, despite its residents, is very secure."

Turning her eyes upon him with admiration and bewilderment, "You do so much for the Order. I have often wondered how you could have been one of _them_."

He raised his own glass to his lips, taking a large sip of the single malt. "Every one has their demons, Emmaline," he replied as he refilled his tumbler.

"Let us not think on those things tonight," she said holding out her glass for a refill as well.

He raised a single dark eyebrow, "Are you trying to keep up with me?" He asked, referring to the bottle.

"Darling," she flashed a saucy smile, "I am sure that it is you who is keeping up with me. However, I think we should both keep it to two, that is, if we want to remember what we're about to do and I, for one, certainly want to remember every detail of this evening because I thoroughly expect to enjoy it."

"My, my Ms. Vance, you certainly have high expectations," his tenor was low and seductive.

She drank her whisky in one shot, "Yes, but I'm certain you will meet them."

He laughed, it was dry and crackled, for he rarely ever laughed, but this woman made him feel more jovial than he had ever felt in his entire life. Finishing his drink, they proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

Leaving their shoes outside the door, they proceeded into a large, white and black tile room with green walls and ceiling. There was an old fashioned, porcelain claw foot tub, a sink with a shaving cup and razor, the door which Emma presumed lead to the w.c. and a glass door that lead to a shower that with double water heads which appeared to be made for two. Severus lit the candles and performed a warming spell. 

Emmaline began taking the pins out of her hair. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Which part," he replied unbuttoning his frock coat.

"Showered with a woman," she replied frankly, as if it was completely normal.

"No."

"Bathed?"

"No."

"Skinny dipped?"

"Emmaline, habits of cleanliness are unusually something I engage in in private."

Vance was now unbuttoning her corseted jacket, "Severus, it shall be nice to be clean, yet, I hope that we can share more than rituals of hygiene." She apparated off her top, and stood before him in a bulging black lace corset, a tiny gold locket baring the initial E around her long, thin neck.

"So do I," he paused and placed his hand around her delicate neck, moving it against her bosom.

Her chest heaved at his touch and he inclined his head to kiss her neck. With ease, she wrapped her arms around him, apparating off his coat and shirt in the process. "I want to feel you against me," she murmured.

"Oh god," he sighed as she ran her hands through the silky hairs of his chest. Then reaching for the hooks of her undergarment, eyes briefly darting up to meet hers, "Can I?"

"Yes," her voice was heady.

Magically, her corset fell to the ground and Severus, with natural inclination began to worship her breasts with his lips.

The scent of her womanly body, transformed his mind and he was feverish with want. Finally, she cried out, "Severus," pushing him away.

He looked confused.

"Turn on the water," she commanded.

He did so, and she let her skirts fall to the floor.

_Dear gods_, he thought, _she wearing garters_! Suddenly, desire flamed into need.

She smiled, "Are you just going to stare, or are you going to join me?"

"Madam, you are truly Venus in her glory," he spoke softly. "Here, let me help you."

Unfastening the ribbons on her thighs, the black hosiery fell to the floor, unhooking the satin garters, they did the same until she was only wearing her lacy knickers.

Laughing, "This hardly seems fair." Then reaching for his waist band, she jerked him forwards with a biting kiss to his throat. "Let's take these off."

His heavy wool trousers fell to the ground with the rest of his clothing, revealing a pair of grey cotton boxers. Biting at his chest again, her hand surpassed the waistband of his shorts, and stroked the head of his erection.

He released a staggered sigh. "Oh gods, Emma," he cried against her hair.

She pulled back quickly, knowing her supremacy over this powerful man, "Well, you can't shower in those," she replied, removing her black lacy garment and revealing her full beauty.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but there was candlelight and whisky and he was giving in completely to her seduction. Removing his shorts, they stepped into the steaming waters.

Wet and warm, they moved against one another, kissing and touching in all ways that wouldn't result in permanent attachment. His long, deft fingers moving against her in circular strokes then penetrating deep within her womanhood as she clawed against his back with pain and pleasure as he took her with his hands. In turn, she stroked him eagerly until he tightly grasped her hips, spilling his seed against her stomach with a deep, agonizing cry. Then the two lovers, held each other, basking in shared, breathless satisfaction.

"Let me wash you," she finally said to Severus, picking a cloth and adding soap, she began to move it slowly all around his body, even over the dark mark.

Leaning against the shower wall, hot streams running over both their naked bodies, he asked, "Does it bother you, the mark?"

She stopped, cloth on his chest, "I don't know. I think it's the not understanding it that bothers me more than the tattoo."

His black lashes dripped with water, almost resembling tears, "I'm sorry, Emma. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain why I did it, only to seek forgiveness for the time that I was...lost."

She closed her eyes, and kissed his chest above his heart, "Then I must find a way to forgive you."

They held each other a long time, Severus praying silently that the waters would wash away his sins, hoping fervently that this woman would be his salvation.

* * *

Thank you to Chelles, Kali, Peetje, ThouandI and everyone else for the reviews. (Sorry about the typos! Editing is not my forte. ) This isn't the end, but we're close. Hey, even Severus Snape deserves a little love! 

Lyra


	6. Chapter VI

_Author's Note: These characters and their world belong to J.K. Rowling._

**In Sickness and In Health – Chapter V **

Finally, the time came to turn off the hot, steaming water and wrap themselves in fluffy green towels.

Emmeline laughed as they moved barefoot into the bedroom.

"What?" Severus inquired as he pulled his dressing gown from the wardrobe.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you that…'this' never happened in all the years we've known each other?"

Severus apparated into his nightgown, running fingers through his wet, black hair.

"Was there a reason for it to happen before now?"

Still wrapped in her towel, damp brown locks cascading over her naked shoulders, she smiled mysteriously.

"I don't know, Severus. We've been acquaintances for some time…and I've certainly thought you attractive before this weekend."

He handed Emmeline her chamois and said, "You could have acted on it." Then he added lowly, "I would not have turned you away."

At that, her eyes broke away from his, her fingers touching the fine fabric of her slip.

"That's reassuring," she answered sarcastically.

"You misunderstand me."

Severus quickly sat on the bed next to his new lover, gently stroking her naked arm. "I've always found you physically attractive and excessively witty, intelligent and talented with potions. But the way I left things with your father…"

He sighed.

"I respected him so much and disappointed him so greatly. "

"No, you didn't…I've told you this before."

Her green eyes immediately caught his, and Severus nodded but could not bear to keep her gaze.

"Yes, you did…nearly a year ago when we reunited for The Order. Your father was in so many ways the man my father could never be to me."

His black eyes finally found the courage to face her.

"That night, I realized that his daughter possessed the same strength and noble character, the same grace and capacity for forgiveness that I, myself, have never been able to master."

"You have me wrong, Severus. Forgiveness is not my best virtue, I assure you!" Emmeline insisted.

"But you forgave me," he said then added hesitantly, "And what did I have to offer you, an accomplished editor and fashionable London witch…As you reminded me last night, I'm a school teacher who lives in a dungeon."

"I forgave you over thirteen years ago, Severus, but you've always misunderstood what I want in a man."

Emmeline had spent her entire adult life serving as a plaything to older and more powerful men, but the game and the lifestyle were getting old. She longed for something more secure, a life of emotional quality. She knew she wanted a partner -- an equal and perhaps a husband; but until two days ago Emmeline had never imagined in her wildest dreams that the source of all her hopes and desires might be Severus Snape.

She shook out of her musings and said, "Forgiving you wasn't easy. Even your name disgusted me until…" Her green eyes fluttered up to his. "Until I saw you at the Trials."

His brow knotted, his voice a whisper. "You were there?"

"Yes."

He'd spent three months in Azkaban only to have his entire sad, corrupted life paraded before the court, freed only because of he had supported Dumbledore. Severus had emerged from prison a broken man, his bitter, caustic resolve only strengthened by the indignity of incarceration. Without Dumbledore's testimony, he would have died in prison; but even though he won his life, his pride had been lost, his name spat upon by both wizard and squib.

Only through his talent with potions had he regained even the merest acceptance in wizarding society; and so, he turned away from the world, allowing the bubbling of strange brews to be his only friend. Potions were his lovers now…at least, until Emmeline.

To suddenly learn that the only woman he had ever _really _wanted had seen him at his lowest—Severus felt an old, painful shame re-emerging, but pain interrupted his growing embarrassment, and he grasped at his arm, the dark mark burning.

"What?" she asked, eyes bright with concern.

His heart raced. He dared not show her.

"The mark! I haven't been summoned all summer, and now…"

"Show me."

She longed to see this thing she feared -- heated, swollen and slithering, but he pulled his arm away like a wounded beast.

"Put on your night gown, and take your shawl," he commanded, immediately scrambling into his trousers and boots.

"I can't go half dressed!"

"Can't go half dressed, but you can go, correct?"

He was mocking her, and she met his dark gaze, her height nearly meeting his and her voice strong.

"I'm not afraid."

Severus inwardly shook his head. She _should_ be afraid. This was the man…the thing Emmeline's father had murdered; and now, he had no choice but to take her with him to grovel at the Dark Lord's feet. He thought her courage foolish but would have never told her so, and likewise, kept his own fear hidden, simply answering her with, "How's your Occulemency?"

"As excellent as ever," she replied with pride, now dressed and wrapped tightly beneath her green shawl.

He paused from his dressing and gave her a vexed look.

"Well, Severus, what's our story?"

He stood silently for a moment then said, "We're lovers…We've been caught 'in the act,' and you're soon to be my wife."

"Must we go that far?"

"Emmeline, he will kill you if he thinks I've brought a woman of no consequence to his lair. Do I make myself clear?"

Quickly shrugging into his frock coat, his pride pricked by her tone of voice, he added, "I apologize if you find the thought of marrying me so disgusting that you have trouble even feigning the illusion."

"I merely meant to imply that we should be careful not to entangle ourselves in too many lies. I am _certainly _not opposed to marrying you."

She gasped as the last line left her lips, her heart betraying the logic of the matter. Severus couldn't help but smirk.

_So she has been thinking about me_.

"Dear Miss Vance, I fancy that you may be in love with me. Perhaps if we survive the night, I will consider your offer of marriage."

"Severus Snape, that wasn't a proposition!" Emmeline protested.

With the quickness of a viper, he pulled her lithe body to him, cornering her between his body and the bed frame. His long fingers pulled at the locket against her neck, the chain choking her as his low, mesmerized voice whispered her name with unexpected passion.

"Emmeline…" He kissed her neck passionately. "If I asked…"

"Ye--" she began, her heart fluttering like a humming bird; but his shaking hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't…" He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He didn't want to even imagine a life of redemption with this woman. What could he possibly offer her but a life of lies and pain? The momentary dream faded; and when he finally removed his hand, they looked away from each other.

"Hold tight while we're apparating, and follow my lead," he instructed quietly, and she answered, "Of course" with a nod and her usual elegant reserve.

He wanted to say he was sorry but couldn't find the words. And so, they simply apparated.

* * *

"Severus, you've brought a woman!" squeaked the fat, graying man with a silver hand.

"Out of our way, worm!"

Severus casually flicked his wand, and the little man slammed against a bookshelf in the dark, dank hallway with a resounding thud.

Emmeline's heart pounded as she delved deep within herself to find the courage and dignity to hold her head upright. She strode beside Severus into a dark room that seemed to contain only a wing-backed chair and a ghostly green fire. Suddenly, Snape dropped to one knee and Emmeline followed his lead, lowering herself into a deep curtsy. She didn't know to whom or what she bowed.

"Severus Snape, you have indeed brought a woman," a tickled voice hissed. Then a white hand pulled at Snape's open collar.

"And so disheveled, very unlike you. I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"We were sleeping, my Lord."

"And will this be some new trend, you bringing your playmates to my private lair every time I summon you?" The man beckoned Severus to stand and Emmeline reluctantly followed.

"No sir, if I may present my fiancé, Emmeline Vance."

She bowed deeply, keeping her eyes downcast.

"We have contracted the _Betrollis_ virus and are unable to separate ourselves. My deepest apologies for this inconvenience."

Voldemort tilted her head upward with a spindly hand, forcing eye contact.

"Hello, Miss Vance."

Her eyes met a man whose skin and bone structure were so stretched and disfigured, he appeared more snake- like than human. Even his eyes held an unearthly red shimmer, dancing around two black-slit pupils.

"It is a great honor to meet you, my Lord."

The man tilted his head, analyzing her; she could feel him in her mind, and it took all her power to focus on her supposed love for Severus. Finally, he turned away from them.

"Lover's flu," the sizzling voice laughed hysterically. "You are the last man alive I would have thought to take a wife."

After a momentary silence, his reached a claw out to his goblet, his gulps resembling that of a snake as much as a human. "Of course, I prefer to know when someone in my inner circle is considering marriage."

Sipping again from the golden cup, his thin eyes were hard and cold on Severus.

"It almost smacks of secrecy. Severus, am I right in saying that we hold no secrets here?"

"None, my Lord."

"If I may, sir."

Emmeline forced herself to speak.

"Although Severus and I have been friends for several years, our newly bourn love affair has been a rather sudden surprise to us both."

The man smiled, but it was not reassuring.

"Tell me, Miss Vance, how does a woman whose father was a drum banger for The Order come to fall in love with a Death Eater?"

Emmeline was going to have to think on her toes.

"My father was a coward. Severus has all my father's talent for potions and none of his weakness for appeasement."

She stroked Snape's arm and gave him the most loving look she could conjure.

"He's no one's puppet. Neither the Ministry's nor Dumbledore's."

She looked Voldemort square in the eye and added, "He is a soldier for a new world order, one that will smite the weak and the cowardly from this earth. I have the utmost pride in knowing my husband's virtuosity and talents are appreciated by the greatest wizard of our time."

"You flatter," Voldemort answered quietly.

"I state only what all of the wizarding world knows but is too afraid to admit. You are our deliverance, and the sooner others realize that, the sooner we can stop pacifying the mudbloods and take our true seat of dominion over England."

A genuine smile crossed Voldemort's face.

"My dear." He leaned forward and kissed her hand. "Beauty does speak truth!"

Then turning to Severus, he added, "You must bring her back, Severus! And graciously allow me to bless your nuptials."

"We would be honored," Severus nodded as Voldemort handed him a parchment tied in black ribbon.

"These are your instructions. And they're not to be shared with anyone, including your wife."

At that, Emmeline cast her eyes downward in submission.

"Read the papers. When you're over this sickness, return alone and give me your assessment."

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Vance, you've chosen wisely."

Any normal listener would immediately believe her words, but this was Voldemort. This was a test. And so she looked directly into the Dark Lord's eyes one last time and smiled like an innocent maid, replying, "Yes, my Lord, I have chosen _you_ wisely."

* * *

Apparating back to the gates of Hogwart's, Snape and Emmeline walked up the main path in silence. But upon reaching Snape's flat, Emmeline could no longer contain her exhaustion and did something that she hadn't done in twenty years. She cried – afraid, disgusted, and utterly disappointed in herself.

_Whatever would my father think of me?_

"Emma," he soothed, touching her hair and attempting to bring her close to his chest. The only women that he had ever made cry were school girls, and he always found their weeping silly and annoying. But her tears elicited an entirely different effect within him. His chest ached, and he had an overwhelming desire to comfort her.

"Don't." She flattened a hand against his chest. "Just don't."

He backed away and did the next best thing, moving to the liquor cabinet where he poured two glasses of firewhiskey.

"Drink," he said, and she did.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she finally managed, "You must think me weak for crying…I am so ashamed for what I did."

He braced himself against the cabinet, knowing exactly how she felt. He felt the very same way every time he had to get down on his knees and grovel to the beast.

"You are not weak. You just convinced the most dangerous and perceptive wizard alive that you're carrying his banner, and you did it with dignity and with skill."

But he slowly turned away from her when he added, "As for the shame…that never goes away."

Finally he faced her again, refilling her glass. "Just remember Emmeline. Revenge is a dish best served cold."

As she sipped the liquor, all her heart tasted was revenge for her father, and Severus didn't need Occulemency to see the hate that welled in her eyes.

"It's been twenty years, Severus."

"And for me, six and twenty. Our day will come."

She looked into his dark eyes and realized how much she didn't know about him. He was a Death Eater, a murderer, a man whose life was shaped by hate and bitterness. Was he also a man she could trust?... A man that she could allow herself to love?

**tbc**


End file.
